A jar contains $11$ red balls, $4$ green balls, and $6$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $11 + 4 + 6 = 21$ balls in the jar. There are $4$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{4}{21}$.